Phineas and Ferb: Sleeping Prince
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: In a crossover parody gender-bend of the classic fairy-tale, Sleeping Beauty, Prince Phineas is cursed by Malifishmirtz to prick his finger on his eleventh birthday. Princess Isabella is the only one who can break the curse.(SORRY! I was watching a Phineas and Ferb episode when I uploaded this) The Baljeatls.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The day started out great for King Lawrence, Queen Linda, and Princess Candce; the three leaders of Danland kingdom. The morning brought a newborn baby boy. A boy by the name of Prince Phineas; son of the king and Queen.

"I can't believe we have a new baby boy!" Queen Linda had shouted. But that was not the day had brought. A soft wind filled the throne room and the three fairies of the kingdom descended down into the large room. One wore a sky blue gown, one wore a blue gown, and another wore a beautiful brown dress.

"We congratulate you greatly, my king!" Stacy the fairy said. She gracefully walked up to the young boy in a cradle and smiled at him.

"We will bless your child with three things! I bless this boy to grow to be unique and loved by many people!" Stacey announced.

"I bless this youngling with a courageous and loving heart!" Ginger said. Perry stepped up to the boy. He thought for a little bit.

"I bless this boy to-" Perry was interrupted by a great green swirl in the center of the room. An enormous green explosion took place in the center of the room. A shadowy figure appeared in the center of the room as the green smoke cleared. The head was looking down. It had two horns that exceeded out. A wicked grin pasted onto the face. It was no doubt the sinister Malifishmirtz.

"Ah! King Lawrence! Queen Lidna! Princess Candace! I am so glad of your new son! What was his name...? Sincleas? Lineas? Oh yes! Prince Phineas! Although... I do believe that you forgot to invite me!" Malifishmirtz said; his voice deep and burly.

"You were not welcome here!" General Monogram snapped. Malifishmirtz's head snapped up, his mouth gaping open.

"Oh! But I was invited to your party when your daughter was born! This is..." Malifishmirtz stopped talking, breathing out an awkward moment in the room.

"...awkward..." Malifishmirtz finished. Linda's hugged Lawrence worriedly.

"Do not fear, my dear! I too will bless your child," Malifishmirtz said as he stepped up to the young child.

"Yes. Yes this boy will grow to be unique and loved by all! Yes this boy will be kindhearted and loving to other people... BUT," Malifshmirtz added loudly, "this boy will grow to be only eleven years old... for he will prick his finger on a spinning wheel and fall into the eternal slumber... THE SLEEPING DEATH!" Malifishmirtz said. A great orb of green light lifted Phineas out of the cradle he lied on. A green ray shot down from the ceiling and surrounded the Prince. Malifishmirtz laughed evilly as a green explosion took place. In the explosion, the boy dropped back into the cradle and Malifishmirtz started to disappear. A tidal wave of sadness washed over the people in the room. Just then, Perry remembered he had not blessed the Prince with his blessing yet.

"You have not won yet, Malifishmirtz!" Perry shouted amongst the crowd. The people of Danland Kingdom looked at the fairy standing at the end and center of the room. Malifishmirtz stopped himself from teleporting.

"What...?" Malifishmirtz asked.

"Yes this boy will prick his finger on the needle of a spinning wheel! There is a catch, however! WHEN he does fall into the sleeping death... there will be one cure..." Perry said. The crowd looked at Perry; excited to hear the cure. Malifishmirtz was just standing in the center with a sarcastic grin smirked on his face.

"...True Love's First Kiss!" Perry said with a large smirk on his face. The crowd gasped. Malifishmirtz just laughed as if it was just a foolish joke.

"Hooha haha 'a! Is this a mere joke?! True love is just a simple childhood fantasy! It's not real!" Malifishmirtz laughed. With those words, Malifishmirtz disappeared.

"Fairies! Bring my son to a protective environment and give him a new another name!" Lawrence demanded.

"And destroy all spinning wheels in the Danland Kingdom!" Linda demanded. The three fairies grabbed the baby boy out of the cradle. They flew out of the window.

"I will miss you... Phineas!" Linda said with a tear from her eye.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

11 years later, the three fairies of Danland Kingdom had settled into a small cottage far from the castle. Every day, Phineas, would go out into the forest and sing, attracting many birds. One day, he strolled to the pond and filled his bucket to the top. He started to talk to the birds.

"You know, birdies, I have everything I want EXCEPT... my one true love! I'll describe her in song!" Phineas said.

_My true love would be strong_

_My true love would be pretty_

_Our love would last so long_

_So long it's not petty!_

_Her name would be Isabella_

_She could possibly be a princess_

_Together, our names would be Phinebella_

_She would be funny_

_It would be sunny_

_Our son would be named... Sonny_

_Our daughter would be named... Clovie_

_My true love would be noble_

_My true love would be great_

_We wouldn't call each other 'mate_'!

(BTW, that's not the end of the song! It's just going to Isabella's POV)

Not too far from the Prince of Danland, a young girl with a pinkish-purplish tiara rode on a horse.

"Who's singing?" the girl asked. The horse neighed.

"Steady, Pinky!" the girl said, trying to calm the horse down. In the distance, she could hear faint voices calling her name. Sir Buford and Sir Baljeet.

"Princess!" one of them called.

"Princess Isabella!" another shouted. As quickly as possible, Isabella snapped the reigns on Pinky and the horse galloped away.

"We're going to search for whoever is singing, alright Pinky?" Isabella said. The horse nodded and galloped off. She could still hear her two knights' voices.

"If we lose her, I'm blaming you..." Buford said.

"You were responsible for her too, you know..." Baljeet said.

Malifishmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Malifishmirtz paced around angrily! His dark forces had searched for Prince Phineas for eleven years and yet, they had no luck!

"Gah! WHERE IS HE?!" Malifishmirtz shouted. Malifishmirtz clanged his staff against the hard, concrete flooring. He waved his staff, causing purple lightning to streak through his throne room.

"Norm..." Malifishmirtz said after calming down, "find the Prince for me..." Malifishmirtz leaned against his throne, releasing his small bird, Norm, to seek out Prince Phineas.

Prince Phineas once again filled his bucket with the glistering spring water, singing.

_My true love _

_My true love_

_Where oh where_

_Is she?_

_I want her to come to me!_

_My true love!_

He heard the voice of a young girl join him. His eyes widened.

_Your true love _

_Would be named Isabella_

_Mine is!_

_I'm everything you described!_

Phineas smiled. He walked up to the girl.

"Your name is Isabella...?" Phineas said.

"It's my... uh... Birthday today... do you want to come...?" Phineas asked. Isabella giggled. She nodded. Isabella started back towards her horse. Phineas turned around an continued to fill up his bucket of water.

King Lawrence and Queen Linda had finally prepared the feats for the-

"It's feast, not feats!" Queen Linda said. Well excuse me! Anyway... on with the narration. King Lawrence and Queen Linda had finally prepared the FEAST for their son's return home.

"There ya go!" Linda said. Shut up! I'm trying to narrate! Continuing... Lawrence stepped outside with his wife to get some fresh air.

"Well, darling! Finally, it's been eleven years! We'll finally be able to see our son again!" Lawrence said.


End file.
